


Forgive. Forget.

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra, Doggy Style, Elezen, F/M, Pegging, Tail Sex, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Azys Lla, the grace of the Fury spared Ser Zephirin his life. Back in Ishgard, he runs into a familiar face, but the outcome of this little reunion is not what he expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive. Forget.

**Author's Note:**

> The WoL here is a female Au Ra. Consider the setting AU in which the Ward didn’t die at the end of Singularity Reactor somehow and they got back to Ishgard by some means idk just enjoy the sex.

           What an unexpected chain of events. It felt like mere moons had gone by since they were on opposing sides of the battlefield, but now here they were, together in the same bed.

           When Zephirin made it back to Ishgard, he did pray he would not chance upon finding her again, but fate had other plans for the former Commander of the Heavens’ Ward. When he saw the Warrior of Light on that crowded street, he expected the worst; a strike, harsh words, a spit in the face, mayhap even death. None of that ever came. Instead, he received some tearful words about how the loss of her dearest friend impacted her so- much to his understanding. The thought of bringing an end to that man’s life haunted Zephirin since it happened and he knew there was nothing he could do to amend for it. He flinched when her little speech was done, now prepared for the worst… but what he got instead was most unexpected.

           “Despite it all…. I forgive you.”

           What? Even after she had said it, _she_ was the one who let out a sigh of relief. The expression on his face must have been nothing less than completely dumbfounded, for he saw her lips curl into a smile, followed by a soft giggle.

           “I’ve had much time to think, you see…” Delicate eyelashes lowered with her gaze. She stared at the ground as she spoke. “Of course I blamed you for what happened at first… but the last time I saw you, something changed.” She looked back up at him, now taking several steps closer. Her sharp gaze refused to falter from his eyes. “I saw something before you changed. Your face… mayhap I imagined it, but it seemed to be overcome with a great sadness. I thought about you often- was this burden not one that you wanted?”

           Zephirin managed to keep eye contact with her until that point. He tore his eyes away, turning even his body to face away from her. “Serving His Eminence is the greatest honor a son of Ishgard could possibly hope to achieve. Leading my brothers in the Heavens’ Ward filled me with much pride… but I learned there was… much happening that I was not aware of- practices I did not agree with.” He sighed, returning her gaze once more. “…but what was I to do? How would it look if I decided to leave? What would happen to me? I knew too much.”

           She nodded silently. The Warrior of Light expected as much- he was only following orders after all. “But you’re free now, are you not?”

           A gentle smile donned upon her features- one that he could not help but return.

          One thing led to another after that day that brought them to the present moment. Both were naked as their namedays, she was on all fours in front of him, and he was situated behind her, about to push himself into her small, wet entrance. Though he wanted her- all of her- there was still a part of him that nagged at the back of his mind. She was an Au Ra; one who may have been descended from the Dravanians. Surely Halone would close Her halls to him forever should he go through with this.

          …No. At this point, it mattered not. For all he had done in life, seemingly in Her name, he would be banned regardless. With his new-found resolve, he thrust into her. A squeak escaped her as she clenched down on the sheets. Words couldn’t describe the pleasure he felt from that one movement. She was so tight inside, he was almost afraid to move. “Are you hurt?”

          She shook her head. Mayhap it was to be expected considering how large the males of her race are. Still, he could only get himself in so far before he hit a wall. With caution, he eased in and out of her, feeling waves like electricity flowing through his body with each thrust. He dared not push to far… He noticed her looking over her shoulder several times, but why?

          Suddenly he felt something… foreign. Looking down, he noticed her tail snaking around his bare shaft. “If it feels uncomfortable, I’ll stop.” She stated with a breathy voice. Curiously, he moved his hips, and her tail stroked him in tune with his movements. Aye, it did feel strange, but certainly not unpleasant. Mayhap it was a mistake- now he was moving much quicker with little caution. There were no complaints from his partner, however, for the cries pouring from her mouth screamed nothing less than ecstasy. “Tell me… if you like this…” Her tail, now wet from her essence, uncoiled from his shaft and snaked between his thighs.

          “Wha-“ He cut himself off with a sharp gasp. Now something moist was pushing into him- her tail. It felt intruding at first, but once he relaxed himself, it was actually quite pleasant. His breath shuddered, dripping with pure pleasure.

          “Does it hurt?” She stopped moving for a moment to allow him to gather himself. Instead of answering, he leaned over closer to her, holding her small body close to his. Taking it as a silent “no”, she kept up the assault, penetrating deeper into Zephirin as he did to her. The once-stoic Elezen now cried loudly along with his Auri partner, pushing into her faster and faster until-

          He quickly pulled himself away, splashing white liquid upon her scaled back. That was too close… Exhausted, the duo flopped down onto the bed. They lay on their sides, Zephirin holding the Warrior of Light close to him.

          “I do not believe I ever said this… but thank you. Thank you for believing in me…”


End file.
